Wanna Help Me Out?
by Evallyn
Summary: I need 12-18 demigods ranging from the ages of 8-15. I will pick the ones that work for the story. Please read the requirements inside! 3 SPOTS LEFT FOR MALE CHARACTERS AGES 9-14! See Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who has contributed thus far.
1. Chapter 1

I have a decent story planned here, but I need YOUR help to fill it with some life. I am going to a a minimum of 12 and a maximum of 19 halfbloods. You may send in at least three characters. I will pick the ones I feel are the best for what I have planned. I need characters ranging from about 9-15 and a close to equal ratio of boys and girls. _The characters MUST be demigods, MUST be a) orphaned or b) runaways and c) Live in New York_ Thanks.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain:

(if applicable) Mortal Family:

Physical Description (hair, eyes, style, etc. Please be Specific):

A detailed but brief history:

Strenghts:

Weaknesses:

Anything else:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the responses!

I have picked the girls!** Due to many similar ages, some of the characters ages have been changed.** They will be:

Name:** Sadie Lee**

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: Sadie ran away after she realised she was putting her family in danger by the monster attacks. She never returned. Her parents believe her to be dead.

Name: **Kayla Parks**

Gender:Girl

Age:11

Godly Parent:Nike

Orphaned: Her father died when he was on a cruise boat that sunk when she was four and she lived in a orphanage

Name: **yokai diaza**

Gender: female

Age: 10

Godly Parent: hecate

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: orphaned

(if applicable) Mortal Family: her mortal parents (lenny and clarie) were killed in a fire. They lived on streets in Guadalajara, Mexico _If it's ok, I plan on having her parents move to NY before they were killed. It'll work out though. I promise._

Name: **Lizzie Emily Ramsden**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Orphaned or Ran Away: Orphaned. She never met her mom.

Name: **Kara Gillions**

Gender: female

Age: 14

Godly Parent: Nyx

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: ran away

Name: **Yuma Sato**

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Godly Parent: Hades

(Can it be a minor god/goddess? Just wondering.**_Yes, It can be a minor god. If you want to change it, PM me, m'kay?_**)

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: Ran away. Her mother ignored her and abused her.

A detailed but brief history: Yuma was born to Hades and Noriko in Japan. Later, Noriko and Yuma, feeling abandoned by Hades, moved to the US. Every year, Noriko became more and more abusive and depressed. By the time she was eight, Yuma was taking care of the household and being beaten or worse, ignored completely.

**Thanks so much for your contributions. I will no longer be accepting ANY female characters. Now for the boys! There were only a few submitted so I can use a few more! M'kay? Here we go:**

Name: **Michal Sander**

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (I changed his age.. hope that's alright.)

Godly parent: Apollo

Orphaned: His mother died when he was eight from a building collapse when it caught fire. He ran away from the orphanage with a younger Kayla daughter of Nike

Name: **Seth Gillions**

Gender: male

Age: 14

Godly Parent: Nyx

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: ran away

Name: **Taylor Moats**

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Godly Parent: Hermes (_we have a couple of children for Nyx. Are you okay with being a son of Hermes?) _

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: Ran away

**As you can see, I need about 3 more boys! Also, if you could make them children of DIFFERENT gods/goddesses that would be wonderful. In case you forgot we already have Hephaestus, Nike, Hecate, Poseidon, Nyx (2 because they're twins), Hades, Apollo, and Hermes. I'd like to get a son of Athena or Aphrodite in there somewhere. Thanks again, everyone! Remember, I'm not accepting anymore girls. **

The title of the fic will be called "You Can't Take Away My Family" Be on the look-out as I plan to have the "prologue" chapter up today! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of the gents have been picked! I didn't expect such a quick response! But I've liked the ones that have been sent in.  
><strong>

The already chosen:

Name: **Michal Sander**

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (I changed his age.. hope that's alright.)

Godly parent: Apollo

Orphaned: His mother died when he was eight from a building collapse when it caught fire. He ran away from the orphanage with a younger Kayla daughter of Nike

Name: **Seth Gillions**

Gender: male

Age: 14

Godly Parent: Nyx

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: ran away

Name: **Taylor Moats**

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Godly Parent: Hermes (_we have a couple of children for Nyx. Are you okay with being a son of Hermes?) _

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: Ran away

The New Arrivals:

Name: **Austin Tenner**

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Godly parent: Athena

Orphaned. Father left at Austin's birth, leaving him a newborn at the hospital; alone, and only the nurses and doctors to take care of him.

Name: **Blake Valentine**

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Orphaned or Ran Away? Explain: Ran Away, he got in way to many fights with his Half Brother Collin. His father kicked him out of the house after seeing the damage he had done to Collin in one of there more aggressive fights.

Name: **Matt Henderson**

Age :`16

Godly parent : Athena

Orphan: His dad hated the blessing because he belived a family would get in the way of his research into milatery technolgy and stop him advancing further in to the he gave him away to a normal family.

**I didn't expect such a quick response! Thanks guys! The characters are decently different in ages and parents! All of you are great! I'll try and get the prologue to the actual story up in a half an hour. But first, I should introduce my major plot twist... Tho one that none of you were expecting (or maybe you were, but still)**

**_NONE OF THESE KIDS HAVE EVER BEEN TO/ HEARD OF CAMP HALF BLOOD! _You'll find out why IN the story. Thanks for all the characters! The story with your characters in it will be posted as a completely different story. **

__a special note to people whose characters weren't accepted! I loved reading about them all! I might try and incorporate them into a different part of the story. They might be introduced later. So don't think, "My character sucked!" Because all of them were great!__

__**_Bye for now, all!_**

**_Evallyn  
><em>**


End file.
